1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding helmet equipped with a light switching window, and more particularly to a welding helmet in which a worker may transmit and block external light as necessary by forming a light switching window for blocking external light from a side surface of the welding helmet (including a welding mask, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, arc welding involves locally heating and melting metals using fusibility of metals to join the metals together. A worker wears a welding helmet as a representative example of protective equipment for protecting oneself from high heat, light, and gas generated during welding.
Particularly, the welding helmet is used to protect the worker's eyes and face when performing tasks such as welding or cutting. An anti-glare device (hereinafter, referred to as a “cartridge”) is fixedly mounted to the welding helmet, in order to protect the worker's eyes from intense harmful light generated when performing tasks such as welding or cutting.
Such a cartridge generally blocks light of wavelengths greater than 780 nm (IB) and less than 365 nm (UV) and controls transmittance of visible light, thereby allowing the worker to perform work while viewing welding locations without exposure to glare.
Conventionally, the welding helmet formed at the side surface thereof with a semitransparent window is used. However, since this welding helmet is always exposed to external light, there is a problem in that the external light hinders the worker from working or worker concentration is deteriorated when it is too bright.